Dragon Quest Naruto!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: While fighting against Orochimaru, Naruto and Tsunade, thanks to the snakesannin himself, are flung into the world of Dragon Quest! But Lo and Behold, Orochimaru is sent there as well! Will they be able to work together to get back home? Full info inside!
1. A brave new world

Dragon Quest…Naruto?-!

Summary: While fighting against Orochimaru, Naruto and Tsunade, thanks to a Jutsu by the Snake-Sannin, are flung into the world of Dragon Quest VIII! And Lo and Behold, Orochimaru is sent there as well! The three have NO CHOICE but to work together to get back home. But will they be able to without KILLING each other first? A Naruto/Dragon Quest VIII Crossover. No Parings, but will involve a Tsunade/Naruto: Mother/Son type relationship.

* * *

…I know what you are going to say. I'm an idiot for making yet ANOTHER story while I have TONS of other ones I haven't even come CLOSE to finishing. Sorry, but I couldn't help myself. I have major writer's block, and I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hopefully, this will inspire me to write more for my other stories. I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and let's pretend that, for all intents and purposes, Orochimaru DIDN'T have his arms sealed off by the Third. And the beginning of the story takes place near the end of the Searching for Tsunade Arc.

* * *

Prologue: A Brave New World!

The battle was coming down right to its end. And Naruto, with the help of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune, was able to get the upper hand against the vile Orochimaru, and the traitor to the Leaf, and Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto.

"It's…it's over…you Snake-Freak!" Naruto panted, out of breath from the intense battle, and glaring at Orochimaru. "Now…Now you pay for what you did to Old-Man Hokage!"

Orochimaru, glaring right back at Naruto, declared. "No, Naruto-kun. It's not over. It'll never be over until you die by my hand, and the Leaf Village is burned to the ground!"

"Sorry, old friend, but your ambition, along with your life, will end here," Jiraiya said, as he, along with Naruto, surrounding Orochimaru from two sides, began to power up the Rasengan, intent on finishing the Snake-Sannin once and for all.

Kabuto could only watch on helplessly, as the earlier Rasengan Naruto had delivered incapacitated him.

But Orochimaru was far from finished.

"I don't think so, Jiraiya! I still have one last trick up my sleeve!" Orochimaru exclaimed. Right after he finished talking, his hands flew into multiple hand-seals.

Tsunade was very alarmed at this development. She knew that Naruto and Jiraiya were very tired from the fight, and need a little more time to complete the Rasengan.

"Oh, no you don't, Orochimaru!" Tsunade shouted, rushing to sock the Snake-like human in the jaw.

"Too late, Tsunade-hime!" Orochimaru shouted, before completing his final hand-sign. "Forbidden Jutsu: **GATE TO ANOTHER WORLD!-!-!"**

Orochimaru slammed his hands onto the ground, and jumped back. Soon after, a HUGE, white gate shot up from the ground, and the doors flung open, a strong wind beginning to suck anything, and everything, in.

"What the heck is THIS?-!" Naruto shouted over the roaring winds.

"I have no idea! This is the first time Orochimaru has used a jutsu like this!-!" Jiraiya shouted back.

"Hahahahahaha!-!-! Yes, get sucked into that gate, and be gone from this world FOREVER! With you out of the way, nothing will stop me from destroying the Leaf Village! NOTHING!" Orochimaru cackled madly.

"Ugghhh!!" Naruto grunted, trying to stay anchored to the ground with his Chakra. But the winds were too strong, and soon, Naruto was sent flying towards the gate. "AHHHHHHH!!!"

"NARUTO!-!" Jiraiya, Tsunade and Shizune all shouted.

"Farewell, boy!" Orochimaru declared.

"Don't think I'm going alone, Snake-Bastard!" Naruto declared.

Before Orochimaru could reply, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Tensing up slightly, he turned around to see a grinning Naruto clone right behind him.

"Special Delivery!" The clone declared, before kicking Orochimaru right above the gate…

And to the real Naruto, who socked him in the jaw…flinging him right towards the gate.

"No…NOOOOOOO…" Orochimaru screamed… right before the gate swallowed him up.

"Take THAT, you freak!" Naruto declared… right before he noticed that the gate hadn't closed yet. "WHAAATT!-?" I thought that the gate would close if the creator of it got sucked into it instead!"

Sadly, for Naruto, he was dead wrong.

"AHHHHH!!!" Naruto screamed as he got closer and closer to the opening of the gate.

"Brat! Take my hand!" Tsunade said, having rushed to Naruto's side. Naruto did so, and Tsunade tried to drag him away from the powerful gate. She almost succeeded as well.

That is, until that flying tree branch hit both of them square in the gut.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Both Naruto and Tsunade shrieked as they were flung right into the gate, vanishing like Orochimaru had.

"Naruto! Tsunade! NO!" Jiraiya shouted, diving towards the gate. But before he made it, the gate vanished as quick as it came, leaving him to land face-first into the ground.

"Damn… I was too late…" Jiraiya muttered, getting up from the ground.

"Jiraiya…what happened to Naruto-kun and Tsunade-sama?" Shizune said, looking on the verge of tears.

"I don't know, Shizune-san… I just don't know…"

* * *

"Uhhh… Ow…My head really hurts…" Naruto said as he began to regain consciousness. He sat up and saw Tsunade still unconsciousness on one side, and Orochimaru in the same state on the other.

"So, we got sent here with that Snake-freak as well, huh?" Naruto said to himself. He stood up, albeit a bit shakily, and looked around.

They were in a huge forest clearing. There was a waterfall, huge trees, sparkling water, and a town that he could see far off into the distance.

As Naruto took in this sight, he could only think one thing.

'_Something tells me that we're not in Fire Country anymore…'

* * *

_

And that's the opening! I hope it interested you into wanting to read more. And as soon as I get over this stupid Writer's Block, I'll continue to update my many other stories! Until then, Catch you next Continue!


	2. A New Adventure!

Dragon Quest Naruto!

Written by The FormerPrinceofDDR

_Summary: While fighting against Orochimaru, Naruto and Tsunade, thanks to a Jutsu by the Snake-Sannin, are flung into the world of Dragon Quest VIII! And Lo and Behold, Orochimaru is sent there as well! The three have NO CHOICE but to work together to get back home. But will they be able to without KILLING each other first? A Naruto/Dragon Quest VIII Crossover. No Parings, but will involve a Tsunade/Naruto: Mother/Son type relationship.

* * *

_

Okay! Thanks for the reviews last chapter! As a thank you, this chapter is a lot longer! Enjoy!

* * *

Last time on 'Dragon Quest Naruto'…

"_Uhhh… Ow…My head really hurts…" Naruto said as he began to regain consciousness. He sat up and saw Tsunade still unconsciousness on one side, and Orochimaru in the same state on the other. _

"_So, we got sent here with that Snake-freak as well, huh?" Naruto said to himself. He stood up, albeit a bit shakily, and looked around._

_They were in a huge forest clearing. There was a waterfall, huge trees, sparkling water, and a town that he could see far off into the distance._

_As Naruto took in this sight, he could only think one thing._

'_Something tells me that we're not in Fire Country anymore…'_

Chapter 1: A brand new adventure!

After Naruto took a good look around the clearing, he decided that he should wake up Tsunade so they could begin to figure out a way to get back home. But just as he was walking towards her, he froze in his tracks when he saw Orochimaru's prone body.

As he gazed upon the Snake-Sannin's body, Naruto began to feel a deep hatred boil up within him. A type of hatred Naruto never felt for ANYONE. Not even the villagers, despite all they did to make his life hell.

Naruto could only see red as he remembered all the horrible things that the Snake-In-Human's-Skin had committed. Having that gigantic snake in the Forest of Death nearly devour him whole. Biting into Sasuke's neck, and giving him that Curse Mark. Fooling the Sand into joining Sound and attacking the Leaf together.

And the number one crime on Naruto's list. …Killing the Third Hokage, Sarutobi.

The only man who (before Iruka) ever cared for him.

The only man who Naruto could call Old Man, in a good way.

The only man who Naruto could ever consider family.

He was dead.

He would never come back.

And it was all…

This…

Bastard's…

FAULT.

Naruto snapped.

With a crazed look in his eyes resembling that of the Snake-Sannin, he, without a word, snatched up a kunai from his ankle pouch, twirled it in his hand, and gripped it, the point right next to the still unconscious Orochimaru's neck.

Naruto, who looked like a Madman at this point with his eyes burning red and his face in a savage fox grin that would have done Kyuubi proud, whispered one, single word to the soon-to-be-dead-if-Naruto-had-anything-to-say-about-it Snake.

"**SUFFER."**

He threw the kunai.

Only to have it blocked by a shuriken.

Stunned, Naruto turned to see Tsunade standing her with her arm outstretched; indicating that is was she who threw the shuriken.

Naruto began to feel the rage boiling up again.

Only this time, it was aimed at Tsunade.

It only got worse as Tsunade uttered her next words.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, brat?"

Naruto snapped for a second time.

Luckily, he expressed this in his tone of voice, and NOT with his weapons.

"**What the hell do you think YOU'RE doing, old lady?-!" **Naruto growled, his voice sounding like a combination of his own, and Kyuubi's. **"Why are you stopping me from KILLING this bastard? HE DESERVES IT, AFTER ALL HE'S DONE! So either help me kill him, or get the HELL out of my way. Or I'll kill YOU too!-!"**

That was when Naruto felt the fist sock him on the cheek.

HARD.

So hard in fact, that Naruto was sent flying back a couple of feet before he landed.

When Naruto got back up, he was about to give Tsunade a piece of his mind…before he saw the heated glare she was giving him.

"Why don't you try THINKING, brat?" Tsunade spat. "Orochimaru is the reason that we came here in the first place, correct?

Dumbfounded (and back to normal), Naruto nodded.

"Good," Tsunade said. "And, of course, we want to go back home, right?"

Naruto nodded again.

"Very good," Tsunade said. "Then wouldn't it make better sense, mind you, to LEAVE OROCHIMARU ALIVE UNTIL WE FORCE HIM TO SEND US BACK?-!-?-!"

Frightened, Naruto franticly nodded.

"Good boy," Tsunade said, smirking. "Now, do you have any rope on you?"

Still slightly frightened of the busty blonde, Naruto pulled out a large rope from his pack.

"Nice. Now help me tie this bastard up…"

(A few minutes later)

Orochimaru was tied up like a hog at a Rodeo.

"Now that that's taken care of, we should probably get some rest and regain our strength. We'll need it for when this bastard finally wakes up," Tsunade said, flicking away some sweat from her forehead.

"I saw a town not too far from here. We can rest up there. Only problem is explaining why Orochimaru is tied up like this," Naruto replied.

"We'll just say that he's a criminal that we have finally captured, and that we are taking him back to the police," Tsunade replied. "Of course, we'll have to take turns watching him while the other rests, so we can make sure he won't get away. Now then, help me lift him up…"

But Naruto wasn't paying attention. He was watching as these weird, blue, blob-like things were surrounding two people. It looked like they were about to attack.

"Hey, old lady! Looks like someone is in trouble!" Naruto said.

"Ignore them, Naruto. It's not any of our business," Tsunade replied with a wave of her hand, not really paying attention.

But Naruto, who couldn't just ignore anyone in need, rushed off to help the two.

"…Sigh." Tsunade said, shaking her head. "The brat truly is stubborn. Heh…almost as stubborn as me."

Without another word, Tsunade rushed off to help Naruto.

**Dragon Quest Naruto!**

'_Oh, bloody 'ell. 'ow many more of these things do we 'ave to fight?'_

Things weren't looking too good for the two people, as they were still tired out from the last fight, only to have three Slimes surrounding them.

One of the people was a young man that looked to be only a few years older then Naruto. He had black hair and eyes, and was wearing gray pants, and a blue shirt that went right down to his waist. He also wore a long yellow jacket that was split in the back. The Boy was currently gripping the sword that was attached to the back of his coat, ready to draw it, if need be.

Right by his side was a shorter, stockier, yet very much older man. He donned puffy blue striped pants, and a brown fur vest that displayed his hairy chest. He also wore a yellow spiky shell on his head like a helmet. He had his spiky wooden club drawn, ready to bust some heads.

"This doesn't look too good now, Yangus," The boy said, referring to the shorter man. "Think you've still got some fight in you left?"

"Heh, you know me, guv. As long as I'm fightin' by your side, I'll always 'ave some fight in me!" Yangus replied.

"That's good to hear, because here they come!"

As the words came out of the guv's mouth, one of the slimes leapt towards the two friends.

…Only to get kicked in the side by a blue sandaled foot.

As the slime flew back to it's pack, the two friends turned around to see a kid in a Orange Jumpsuit, and a busty woman in a green robe standing behind them.

"Who the 'eck are you?" Yangus questioned.

Naruto looked at the two people for a second. Then, much to Tsunade's embarrassment, preformed the 'Good Guy' pose before saying, "Naruto Uzumaki, at your service!"

Yangus and the guv sweat dropped.

Tsunade bonked Naruto on the back of the head.

"There will be more where that came from if you EVER do that pose again," Tsunade threatened, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto sweat dropped.

"ANYWAY," Naruto said, trying to play it off. "Those slimy things don't look too happy."

Everyone turned back to regard the slimes, and saw that they were frowning. Especially the one that got kicked.

"…Never knew they could frown like that." The guv said, almost making everyone fall over.

"Well, guess we'll just 'ave to give 'im an attitude adjustment," Yangus replied, getting his club at the ready.

"Heh. I like the way you think, old man!" Naruto replied, causing Yangus to fall over.

"I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!" Yangus declared. "I'M 25!"

"…Coulda fooled me," Naruto deadpanned, causing Yangus to glare at him. Naruto ignored him, and looked at the slimes.

"But enough talk. We can introduce ourselves later.

Naruto got a feral smirk on his face.

"Let's go wild!"

* * *

And that ends the next chapter! Hope it'll tide you over for the next one. Until then, catch you next continue! 

P.S: I don't know Yangus's true age, so I just made him 25 for the humor part of the story.


	3. New Companions!

Dragon Quest Naruto

Written by: Self Proclaimed KingofDDR

Summary: While fighting against Orochimaru, Naruto and Tsunade, thanks to a Jutsu by the Snake-Sannin, are flung into the world of Dragon Quest VIII! And Lo and Behold, Orochimaru is sent there as well! The three have NO CHOICE but to work together to get back home. But will they be able to without KILLING each other first? A Naruto/Dragon Quest VIII Crossover. No Parings, but will involve a Tsunade/Naruto: Mother/Son type relationship.

Talk about a story that I haven't updated in like, forever. I wonder if people even remember this...oh well, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Right after Naruto said his words, the three slimes charged for the fighters, intent on taking them down.

"'ere they come!" Yangus said.

"Just the way I like it!" Naruto shouted, rushing for them at the same time. "Let's party!"

Naruto quickly jumped in front of one of the slimes, socking it in the place where its jaw would have been, and flinging it backwards, rushing after it.

Yangus and 'The Guv' teamed up on the second slime. The Guv swung his sword at the blue creature, who dodged it, and tried to ram Yangus in his stomach. But at the last second, Yangus swung his club and bashed the creature away from him.

Finally, the third slime jumped towards Tsunade, who simply smirked and smacked it with her index finger, sending it flying far away.

Naruto delivered a few more punches to the unfortunate slime, who pretty much turned into a puddle before evaproating into thin air. "Heh, too easy!" Naruto said with a smirk.

The Guv finally managed to slice the slime that he and Yangus were fighting with his sword, and the two halves of the monster turned into a puddle as well, vanishing just like the one with Naruto did.

And the one that Tsunade flicked away? Died instantly when it landed.

"Humph...not much of a challenge..." Tsunade murmured, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. Then she noticed the thing that the slime left behind. "Is that...a Treasure Chest?"

Ignoring Naruto's shouts about how he was the best, and Yangus and the Guv's sighs of relief, Tsunade went over towards the chest, opening it up. She was surprised when all she saw was a herb of some sort.

'Hmm...this looks like the type of herb that could be used to heal...' The Blond Sannin said thought to herself, picking it up.

"Oh, so ya got a Medicinal Herb, did ya?" Yangus said from behind her. "That would 'ave been useful for any damage that we could 'ave taken...if those slimes weren't so easy ta take down."

"Compared to what we've fought in the past, it'll take a lot more to beat Naruto and I," Tsunade scoffed.

"Hey, look, Baa-chan! The slime I beat left some gold pieces!" Naruto shouted.

"Those are MINE!" Tsunade shouted, rushing over towards Naruto.

"Get your own, Baa-chan!" Naruto shouted back, as the two vanished into a fight cloud, random body parts showing up at times.

Yangus and The Guv sweat dropped at the scene.

"...For some reason...the lady reminds me 'a Red..." Yangus said to himself.

"Well...they certainoly took us by surprise. But nothing we couldn't handle, eh!?" A short green troll said, showing up outta nowhere.

"COR BLIMEY!" Yangus shouted, doing a funny little pose as he jumped to the side. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Never mind that! Where's the princess!? Where's my Medea!? My one and only precious daughter!?" The troll said, running into the clearing to locate Medea, ignoring the fight cloud that Naruto and Tsunade were causing.

Soon afterwards, a beautiful white horse came into the clearing, and the troll's eyes lit up when he saw it.

"Ah! There you are! Thank goodness you're safe, Medea!" The Troll sighed in relief as he rushed over to give the horse a hug.

"Aye-Aye, the 'orse princess is back..." Yangus said, his hands grabbing his sides. "I say we make a move now, before it gets dark."

"I agree, Yangus. But what about..." The Guv trailed off, pointing towards the ongoing fight cloud. It was at that time that the troll finally noticed the cloud.

"I say...what is going on here?" The Troll said, getting closer to the cloud. "STOP FIGHTING AT ONCE!"

The cloud vanished as quickly as it appeared, revealing Tsunade holding Naruto like she was going to give him a noogie, and Naruto biting the arm that was around his neck.

They both stared at the Troll for a few seconds. Then Naruto shouted out, "What the heck are YOU supposed to be?!"

"How DARE you take that tone with me! I am King Trode, ruler of Castle Trodain!" The Troll sneered. "And who might YOU be, you little imp?!"

"First of all, you have no right calling me an imp, considering you're shorter than I am, grandpa! And second, I go by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of the Leaf Village, Konoha!" Naruto sneered back. "And I'm SURE that Hokage outranks King!"

"What are you blathering on about?! Hokage? I've never heard of such a thing!" Trode scoffed.

Before Naruto could retort, Tsunade whacked him on the head. "Naruto, don't say any more than you need to!" The blond woman growled. She turned towards Trode. "Sorry about that. My son has a tendency to think before he acts..."

"SON?!" Naruto shouted, before Tsunade whacked him again.

"See what I mean?" Tsunade chuckled a bit, grinding her fist on top of a twitching Naruto's head. She bent down towards Naruto's ear and whispered.

_'I'll explain later, brat. For now, just go along with it!'_

Naruto gave her a tiny glare, but nodded as best as he could.

"Humph...well, just see to it that it doesn't happen again!" Trode said with a huff. "...Though, I must thank you for the assistance that you gave to us when those wretched monsters attacked, Miss..."

"Tsunade. Uzumaki Tsunade. At your service," Tsunade said with a little bow.

"Yes, well, it's nice to meet you, Lady Tsunade. At least ONE of you knows some manners..." Trode said, shaking the tall blond's hand.

"Oy, guv! Who do you suppose this is?" Yangus said, looking at the still tied-up Orochimaru.

Tsunade walked over to the Rouge-Nin. "This is Orochimaru. A very dangerous criminal that deserted our homeland long ago. We had finally caught him, and were on our way to his trial, when we saw that you were under attack."

Trode took a look at Orochimaru. "Well, I must say, he does LOOK the part of a dangerous foe. ...Although, I doubt he compares to Dhoulmagus..."

"Hmm? Dhoulmagus?" Tsunade said with an eyebrow raised.

Trode shook his head. "Nothing, ignore what I said. Anyway, we should make our way to the next town, before it turns dark. Thanks, once again. Come along, Medea. You too, Eight, Yangus!"

"Coming!" Eight said.

"Right behind ya!" Yangus said, as the two turned to leave.

"Wait!" Tsunade said, catching the attention of the four. "We were on our way to the same town. How about we travel together for now? In case any stronger monsters come forth?"

"Hmmm...that sounds like a good idea. Very well, we shall ride together!" Trode declared.

And so, Tsunade (dragging Orochimaru through the dirt by the rope) and a pouting Naruto followed the four travelers to town, not knowing what would await them...

* * *

And that's all for now. Expect the next update to NOT take a whole year this time. If you are still reading this, then Catch you next Continue!


End file.
